True Colors
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Jan and Lucy Winters talk after the party in episode 42.


"True Colors"  
by Lucy-Brianna  
  
  
Dear Lord, I've finally done it. I've actually written...*dramatic   
chord* BRADY BUNCH FEMSLASH! *screams and astonished gasps all around*  
Okay, maybe it's not THAT horrifying...but seriously, writing a   
fic about Jan and a character from ONE EPISODE? That's not something ya   
see every day. :P  
I actually used to write Brady Bunch fanfiction several years ago.   
It sucked, but it was kind of fun...unfortunately, I was ashamed of the   
quality of the writing so I tore everything up! ;_; Oh, well...maybe one   
of these days I can re-create it, and make it not suck!  
But, enough ranting.  
This takes place after the party in episode 42, "Will the real Jan   
Brady please stand up?". As I said, this is an f/f story. Nothing major,   
but still enough to raise a few eyebrows. Just a little something I   
thought up one rainy Sunday afternoon...enjoy. :)  
  
[The Brady Bunch is copyright of Sherwood Schwartz and Paramount. I'm only   
borrowing the characters for a while, please don't sue.  
If you are offended or disturbed by femslash, I suggest you don't read any   
further. Don't read it, then complain to me that you hated it-I REALLY   
hate that.]  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
"Bye! Thanks for coming!"  
  
It was around 9:30pm. Lucy Winters' birthday party had been a smash, and   
the last guests were just leaving. Only one remained.  
  
"This was a great party," Jan Brady said as she helped Lucy clean up the   
paper plates and take down the balloons and streamers. "Thanks for   
inviting me, Lucy. I had a good time."  
  
"Thank you for coming...and for coming back even after we made fun of your   
wig," Lucy said. "I really am awfully sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay. I guess I deserved it, for trying to be someone I'm not." Jan   
picked up a streamer that had fallen on top of a house plant.  
  
"No, you didn't! Trying to be someone you're not isn't a good idea, but   
you didn't deserve to be embarrassed cause of it!" Lucy walked over and   
put a hand on Jan's shoulder.  
  
"But it was pretty stupid of me, wasn't it?" Jan sighed. She still felt   
foolish for wasting money on that stupid wig. "I just wanted to stand out   
so badly, I got tired of looking just like Marcia and Cindy."  
  
"I know. We all want to be different sometimes," Lucy said. "But it's not   
how you look on the outside that makes you what you are."  
  
"Yeah." Jan looked down at the paper cup in her hand. "I just get so   
frustrated sometimes, being a middle child is a real drag as it is. And   
people saying I look just like my sisters or mistaking me for Marcia   
really drives me crazy!" she sighed. "I just want to be Jan Brady, not   
Marcia's little sister or Cindy's big sister!"  
  
"Jan..." Lucy turned around and looked her friend in the eye. "I know it's   
frustrating. But I don't care if you look exactly like Marcia. I know you,   
and inside you ARE Jan Brady, no matter what color your hair is," she   
assured her. Jan smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"I did mean it, though...when I said your own hair was so beautiful. It   
really is." Lucy ran her fingertips through the silky blonde locks. "And   
so are you, Jan," she whispered. Jan's smile brightened, and a slight   
blush crept to her cheeks.  
  
"Y...you really think so?" she asked. Not many people outside the family   
said that to her very often.  
  
"Yeah. I wish you could see it, Jan. You really are very pretty," Lucy   
said, smiling. Jan couldn't describe how she felt at that moment. Laughing   
happily, she flung her arms around her best friend.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "I know I'm being a bit silly, getting so   
emotional...I know I shouldn't let being jealous of Marcia get to me so   
much."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We all have our quirks," Lucy giggled, returning   
Jan's embrace. "You just wouldn't be Jan without your blonde hair and   
insecurity," she said, then realized that might have been a bit   
insensitive. "I know it really bothers you, though...sorry." Jan pulled   
away slightly, brushing her hair away from her face.  
  
"It's okay. I'll grow out of it sooner or later, right?" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," Lucy said, throwing the last of the paper plates   
into a garbage bag. "To be honest, though...your quirks really are kinda   
cute sometimes," she mumbled, blushing slightly.  
  
"Cute?" Jan blinked.  
  
"Yeah...I can't explain it, there's just...something about you when you're   
being all thoughtful and modest. I-it's just really strange," Lucy   
stammered. Why was she saying these things? Jan was one of her best   
friends, so of course she didn't MIND her quirks, but finding them cute?  
  
"Lucy, I'm not used to so many compliments at once!" Jan stared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Lucy stepped back. "I-I mean it, though!"  
  
"Hey..." Jan put her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "I was just teasing!   
Sorry about that..." Lucy sighed with relief.  
  
"Oh...I-I knew you were!" she giggled, then looked around the room.   
"Well...looks like we're done-well, almost," she said, noticing the trash   
bags next to the table. "I'd better take these outside." She picked up one   
of the bags and began to carry it outside.  
  
"Here, let me help," Jan offered, taking the other bag and following Lucy.  
  
"You really don't have to do this, Jan," Lucy said. "It is getting a bit   
late, I can take care of the rest on my own."  
  
"I don't mind. Really," Jan said.  
  
"Well, your parents might be worried that you aren't home yet..."  
  
"I told Peter to tell them I'd be staying later to help you clean up," Jan   
told her.  
  
"I really appreciate this, Jan. Thank you so much," Lucy said.  
  
When they finished taking out the trash, Jan went inside and checked the   
clock on the wall.  
  
"Guess I should go home now," she said.  
  
"It's getting dark, though. I'll ask my dad to give you a ride home," Lucy   
offered.  
  
"Thanks, but I'll call my parents and see if one of them can come get me."   
Jan reached for the phone, but was stopped by Lucy's hand on her arm.  
  
"Really. You helped clean up, so I owe you one. My dad probably won't   
mind," Lucy said.  
  
"Well...if you insist." Jan smiled. "Thanks a lot."  
  
Sure enough, Mr. Winters didn't mind driving Jan home. Lucy came along for   
the ride, and the girls spent the whole time giggling and talking about   
school, boys, and other kids in their class. When they arrived at the   
Brady house, Lucy even walked Jan to the door.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in school Monday," she said.  
  
"I guess." Jan smiled. "Thanks again," she said.  
  
"You're welcome...thank you for all your help with cleaning up," Lucy   
said. There was silence for a few moments, then Jan spoke.  
  
"And...thank you for making me feel better about myself," she said softly.   
"You're a great friend."  
  
"I meant it. I don't care what color your hair is or what you look like...  
you are beautiful," Lucy whispered, leaning closer to Jan.  
  
"Lucy..."  
  
Without even the slightest bit of tension, Lucy pressed her lips against   
Jan's. Jan's eyes widened, and she nearly stumbled into the other girl in   
shock, but after a second she relaxed, letting her eyes close as she   
returned the kiss.  
  
They broke apart after about a minute, blushing and smiling awkwardly.  
  
'My first kiss...' Jan thought, touching her fingertips to her lips. Well,   
her first serious kiss. Clark Tyson had kissed her at her own birthday   
party a while ago, but it was really short and informal, a small peck on   
the lips. This was closer to how her mom and dad kissed...  
  
"W-wow..." she stammered. Lucy backed away, covering her face with her   
hands as she realized what she'd just done.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me, I-I just...I don't know, I'm   
so sorry, please don't be mad at me!" she cried. Jan snapped out of her   
trance and put her arms around the other girl.  
  
"It's okay! Really...I'm not mad. Surprised and a little confused, but not   
mad," she said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah...actually, it felt kind of nice," Jan said, laughing a little.  
  
"Better than Clark Tyson?" Lucy asked, teasing a little.  
  
"Well, it was certainly more interesting," Jan giggled.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought..." Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
After a moment of silence, they hugged each other, and Lucy began to walk   
back to her father's car.  
  
"Well, goodnight," she said. "Maybe I'll call you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, or I'll call you," Jan said.  
  
"Sure!" Lucy smiled. "See ya in school Monday!"  
  
"See ya!" Jan watched as Lucy got into the car, and her father drove off.   
Smiling to herself, she touched her lips once more.  
  
"Mom and Dad were right. I did learn a valuable lesson tonight," she said.   
"Or two..." Laughing softly to herself, she walked into the house. Now,   
she just had to figure out what to do with that silly black wig.  
  
After all, it wasn't like she needed it anymore.  
  
Lucy liked her best as a blonde.  
  
  
~End~  
  
  
Ah, finished in 2 days' time! :) Something very satisfying about   
that...XD  
I know Lucy Winters might seem a little different than she was in   
the episode, but minor characters often are in fics. You only see so much   
of them, and Lucy's no exception, so I just added a bit to her   
personality. Hopefully I didn't verge on OOC, though.  
Also, I hope the reference to Clark Tyson was handled well. I   
didn't want to play the "bashing the male love interest" card I've seen in   
a few f/f stories. Character bashing as a whole can really ruin a story.  
Wow, my first published non-anime fic...I just realized I didn't   
even add any Japanese or anime-fic-isms by accident! :D Good to know I'm   
not TOTALLY corrupted...;) 


End file.
